


"You're just a passanger, remember?"

by euphoriapotion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, I hope it's okay!!!!, Road Trips, a quick google search tells me it's in kansas, but of course i changed it for my fic SUCK IT, for jillychallenge, i mean the ball of yarn lool, if you happen to go there pls send me pictures, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriapotion/pseuds/euphoriapotion
Summary: lily wants to go to super sophisticated cities on their european road trip and instead james is insisting that 'lily, we mUSt visit the world’s largest ball of yarn, do you know the anecdotal value that might have in the future????' couples roadtrip au





	"You're just a passanger, remember?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itwasprongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasprongs/gifts).

> I haven't written a fic in such a long time! This one goes for [itwasprongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasprongs/pseuds/itwasprongs) ([padfootdidit](https://padfootdidit.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!) I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta [em](https://incendiios.tumblr.com/)! Thank you so much!!
> 
> Okay, so I _might have_ took some liberties about the prompt.... When I realized that it was not really European road trip or "sophisticated" one I was already almost 2k words in so... (though let's be real, if there's anyone who wants to go on a sophisticated trip it's definitely James because he's That Bitch ™).
> 
> ALSO: Google tells me that the world biggest ball of yarn is actually in Cawker City in Kansas, US. I have _no idea_ if anything like this is in UK, sorry to disappoint!

* * *

"Of course it would happen in the middle of bloody nowhere," said Lily, kicking the tire in annoyance. She ruffled her hair not even noticing the hair tie falling to the ground. She grumpily looked up at the sky where grey clouds were hovering above them, almost like a bad omen. Out of all the days they've been on the road, of course, today’s the day their car would break down. After her fight with her sister earlier [1], that's exactly what she needed right now.  
  
"Relax, love, we're going to fix it soon." James crouched and picked the hair tie from the road. He decided against giving it to Lily just yet, so he settled on sliding it on his wrist. He looked closely at the tire that decided to break so rudely, interrupting their peaceful, so far, road trip. He frowned. It didn't look good. Not that Lily had to know, of course. [2]  
  
"How? We don't have any tools or a spare wheel. And it's going to rain soon." Lily sighed. It was supposed to be a perfect honeymoon, just the two of them, driving through a country together. It was Sirius' idea [3], but she loved it and convincing James wasn't so hard when she told him that _yes, honey, we can take your car instead of mine_. James wanted to take his wife on a posh trip across Europe first, but Lily didn't really need that. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered. Everything was going well, until she rang her mum from the inn this morning, only to have Petunia answer the phone and declare that Lily was not welcome home anymore. That stung, even though Lily knew that her mum would never say anything like that. [4]  
  
She looked at James and shot him a quick smile. As long as she had him, her sister didn't matter. Seeing him frown brought a memory of him fixing the car with Sirius a few months earlier. Clearly, they didn't fix it entirely, she reckoned. She couldn't pass the opportunity to tease him about their unfortunate situation.  
  
"It's your fault, you know. The car is too old to actually do anything properly, and your mum and I have warned you about it."  
  
James gasped. He actually looked rather offended, resembling a hurt puppy. "My fault? This is 1963 Aston Martin DB with a three thousand nine hundred and ninety-five cc engine which propels the car to one hundred and forty-five miles per hour, Lily. Do you know it was one of the fastest cars at the time? And it belonged to James bloody Bond. [5] This is the dream car, Evans, I can't believe you would actually say that."  
  
"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, I don't even know what you're talking about. I don’t know a thing about cars. What I'm saying, is, this thing is just broken and now we're in the middle of nowhere." Lily shook her head. James and his love for old cars. She didn't really understand what he was on about, though she did remember how James would passionately explain to exasperated Sirius how amazing the car was when Black merely suggested that his motorcycle might be slightly better. While the Aston Martin was, in fact, lovely, it didn't change the fact that right now it was utterly useless.  
  
"How can you insult this beautiful car? It's a classic!" James continued and looked at her in disbelief. Even if he wasn't really angry at Lily, he couldn't let her know, that she actually had a point, after he insisted on taking his own car for a three-week-long road trip. Besides, he couldn't let her know that he actually agreed with her on the current state of his beloved car she would never let him live it down.  
  
"It's classically broken," observed Lily. With the flat tire and the air conditioning breaking a few days prior, she didn't really care about the greatness of the car. What mattered was the fact that that they were in the sticks at the moment. "Also, just because you and James Bond share the same name, doesn't mean you have to share a car as well." It was an old argument, she knew.  She wasn't even trying to fight, she was just angry about the whole situation and the incredibly high temperatures for June didn't help improve her mood. Maybe the rain wasn't such a bad idea - assuming, of course, that they could find somewhere to stay first.[6] She really wanted to spend the night in a warm bed with James by her side. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to happen.  
  
James patted the bonnet affectionately. "Don't worry, beautiful, she didn't mean that."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. He was being ridiculous.  
  
The first raindrop landed on her shoulder. She sighed deeply. She wasn't sure what to do now; they didn’t spot any phone boxes to ring the tow and nobody else was driving by. James ruffled his hair. "I admit the situation is not ideal, but it could be worse".  
  
Lily raised her brow. "Oh, yeah? How?"  
  
"There could be vicious animals here." He hesitated and looked around. Were there any in the area? [7] He quickly looked at Lily wanting to ask her about it, when he saw fear in her eyes. He silently cursed himself. What a sorry sod he's been. Should have kept his mouth shut. He shook his head and gently put his left hand on her arm in, what he hoped was a soothing manner. "We're going to work it out, flower, I promise."  
  
Lily looked at him. She smiled weakly. "It was supposed to be a perfect honeymoon," she said, her voice cracking at the last word. How did it go so wrong? She snuggled up to James, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm not really mad at you, love. I'm just knackered. It's been a long day."  
  
"I know, darling, don't worry." He was so tall he could rest his chin on her head and that's exactly what he did now. He hoped it would help Lily calm down. "Why don't we go into the car and sleep a little? That way we won't get wet and, besides, there's a chance that someone will be driving by in the morning. What do you reckon?" He felt Lily nod her head against his chest. He kissed her forehead. "Get in then, flower. Everything will be better tomorrow morning."  
  
Lily entered the car with James quick to follow. They shut the car and tried to get comfortable on the back seat. James wrapped his arms around Lily as she rested her head on his chest. They tried to fall asleep, though Lily found it difficult. The stress that she felt the whole day caugh her by the throat. The conversation with Petunia played over and over in her head, bringing tears to her eyes. She tried to clear her mind and focus on breathing. She shivered. It was cold outside and her blanket was in the boot. James drew her closer. He hoped that a little sleep would help Lily with the stress, but she was still awake.  
  
She was listening to James's heartbeat in hopes it would help her fall asleep. They stayed like that for a while and when James started singing [8], she instantly recognized the song. Her mind drifted off and she quickly fell asleep. 

_Hold me closer, tiny dancer._  
_Count the headlights on the highway._  
_Lay me down in sheets of linen._  
_You had a busy day today_ [9]

**

The laughter woke Lily up. She lifted her head only to see that she was alone in the car. James was outside, clearly talking to someone. Shaking her head to think more clearly, she left the car and stepped right into the puddle. How lovely. She breathed deeply. Fresh air filled her lungs as she looked around. James was currently leaning over a map, as a stranger, she didn't recognize was saying something. He was taller than James, his dark skin almost shining in the sun. He had nice eyes and a friendly smile.  
  
Hearing the car door open, James lifted his head up, shooting Lily a quick smile.  
  
"Good morning, love! This is Charlie, and he graciously agreed to help us. This is my wife, Lily"  
  
"Pleasure." Lily smiled a little and shook his hand. She looked at the map. "So, where are we, exactly?"  
  
"Just outside Sheffield." Said Charlie, pointing at the map. "You can find a bed & breakfast and a mall there. About eighty miles west from here is Liverpool."  
  
James smiled brightly. "Brilliant! Thanks, mate."  
  
Charlie went to his car and opened a boot. He grabbed a spare wheel and he and James changed it quickly. While the guys were working, Lily watched them, but her mind was elsewhere. She rubbed her neck deciding, that she wants to take a shower as quickly as possible, and thought about their honeymoon. They planned to go back to London in a few days and Lily couldn't help but wish she was back home. The road trip, as wonderful as it has been, made Lily cranky. She suspected sleeping in the car so many nights in a row was part of the reason. If only she could spend a few nights back in a decent bed, she would feel better.  
  
After they said their goodbyes and Charlie left, they drove towards Sheffield and found the inn Charlie was talking about. After taking a shower, she stole her hair tie back from James and braided her still-wet hair. When James left the shower he saw Lily leaning over the map and taking notes.  
  
"I talked to the girl at the desk and she recommended we go to Liverpool for Pride.[10]  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "We still have time to get to the Pride, right? Because there's also something else I wanted to see.”  
  
"Where?" Lily frowned.  
  
"There’s a special place we need to see," he grinned. The glimmer in his eyes told Lily that he was up to no good.  
  
"I don't even want to know," Lily murmured. Whatever her husband had planned, she wanted to know as little as possible.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow," promised James. Lily groaned internally. She really didn't want to be mixed in another prank James was planning.  
  
The next day Lily found herself driving to Liverpool. The weather was better now, gentle wind blowing through her hair. She smiled. She was in a much better mood than a few days ago. She was singing one of her favorite songs along with the radio.[11] She looked at James, who was drumming his fingers on the car door in the rhythm of the music.  
  
"You know," he said nonchalantly, "I looked over the map and there's an interesting place nearby. If we could just turn left on the next crossroads..."  
  
"What place? The one you were talking about last night?" Lily glanced at him and narrowed her eyes. James sounded too casual; he had this tone every time he tried to convince the teachers that he didn't prank anyone. He blatantly wanted something.  
  
"Oh, you know, nothing special, just thought it sounded interesting." He looked through the window and started singing with the radio. 

_I am the passenger_  
_I stay under glass_  
_I look through my window so bright_  
_I see the stars come out tonight._  


Lily sighed. She knew him too well to believe that he dropped the subject. "What place?" She repeated when she stopped her car at the lights.  
  
"The most wonderful place on the planet, you're gonna love it. Absolutely fantastic. I've always wanted to go there and now we finally have a chance" James smiled.  
  
Lily shook her head. What was he on about?  
  
"The world's largest ball of yarn is just outside of Liverpool." He continued, "I need to see it. We need to see it. Padfoot didn't think that you'd say yes, but you have to."[12] He took a deep breath. "It was created in..."  
  
"Yeah, I don't need to know more." Lily rolled her eyes. "This isn't really my cup of tea, love."  
  
"But, Lily!" He looked offended. "We must visit this place! The historical significance! Imagine the look on Padfoot's face when he sees the pictures!"  
  
Lily laughed. "You're just a passenger, remember?" She asked referencing the song.  
  
"So let's ride and ride and ride and ride." Said James impatiently. "Lils, come on. Do you know the anecdotal value that might have in the future?"  
  
Lily bit her lip. They had more than enough time to go there and be in Liverpool on time. She also knew, that if they didn't go there, James would complain about this for the rest of his life. [13] Besides, the vision of Sirius' disbelief was far too tempting to resist. So when the next crossroads came, Lily turned left. Though she did not expect to have a good time.[14]  
"Put a sock in it. I'm only doing this so you'd stop whining," she said, blushing. She didn't even look at James' smirk. "Next time I will complain about going somewhere you have no right to laugh at me."  
  
"Deal." Said James looking very smug.

  


* * *

1Adoptive sister, she reminded herself. Even if she loved Petunia, Mrs. Dursley didn’t appear to share the sentiment. When she learned at age 16 that Lily was adopted, the relationship between sisters changed forever.[return to text]  
  
2 She already knew, of course. It was Lily after all. She had inspected the tire already and knew they were in trouble.[return to text]  
  
3 Sirius was mostly joking when he said “Just go on a road trip for all I care,” when James told him about his honeymoon plans.[return to text]  
  
4 Petunia wanted a proper family and she believed hers was perfect. The hours she spent talking to her friends how lucky she was! When she found out that Lily was not her sister, after all, she shut her out. Imagine the scandal if people found out! She could not accept Lily as her sister anymore and she felt that her parents shouldn’t love her either. After all, she was just an orphan, nothing else.[return to text]  
  
5 Although James Bond, did, in fact, drive 1963 Aston Martin DB, he did not drive this particular one. Even if both cars had the same color. Also, I know NOTHING about cars. I spent way too much time researching "vintage British cars" for this story. [return to text]  
  
6 The heatwave in the UK surprised everyone. Unusually high temperatures were not perfect weather for a road trip, but James reasoned that the air conditioner in his car _was perfectly fine, thank you very much_. If they were safe at the inn, Lily would very gladly welcome a thunderstorm - unfortunately, being stranded on the side of the road was not really tempting.[return to text]  
  
7The only wild animals they could have met were foxes and rabbits. Maybe even deer. Maybe. Which they would know about if they actually thought about it for a minute. Unfortunately, stress doesn't make you a very reasonable person.[return to text]  
8 James sang very often. Especially at night to help Lily fall asleep after a long day. He had a wonderful voice, too.[return to text]  
  
9 It was, of course, _Tiny Dancer_ by Elton John, one of James and Lily’s favorite songs. In fact, the song was playing in the background when James proposed to Lily.[return to text]  
  
10 The girl working at the desk was Lydia Andrews who was going to the Liverpool Gay Pride - a festival in remembrance of Stonewall riots a decade earlier. It would be a week-long celebration, one of the earliest Pride in the UK. James and Lily planned their road trip specifically so they could celebrate with both of them being part of the LGBT community.[return to text]  
  
11 _Passenger_ by Iggy Pop.[return to text]  
  
12 Sirius wondered how mental James was when he brought it up. The ball of yarn, really? Was James a cat that he desperately wanted to see it? Sirius was not happy about it, he preferred dogs after all and he believed that James did too. He knew Lily wouldn’t agree to go there, he only wanted James to return so he could say “I told you so."[return to text]  
  
13 He was ready to talk to everyone he knew about wasting such a fantastic opportunity. He had a whole speech prepared already. He wouldn’t let Lily forget. And she knew that.[return to text]  
  
14 She was wrong. She had a fantastic time, just like James promised. Even if she didn’t appreciate the place itself (“You’re breaking my heart, Lily.”, James said a few times) she did appreciate James’s smile and how happy he was.[return to text]

**Author's Note:**

> if you are confused (i hope you're not!) the story takes place in June 1979 (The Liverpool Pride Parade began on June 22nd 1979)
> 
> well, that was _a ride_ <s>ignore me</s>.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
